


Pact

by HenryTheHAP



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Jace Wayland, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryTheHAP/pseuds/HenryTheHAP
Summary: As young teens, Jace and Alec make a pact that if one presents as an Omega, the other will take care of them. Neither expected it to happen, so when it does, they have a decision to make.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Pact

“Hey.”

Alec glanced up from his studying to the blond fourteen year old sitting across from him, waiting for the other to continue.

“You know we’ll both be Alphas, right?” Jace said as if seeking reassurance.

“Yeah,” Alec confirmed, even though he didn’t really. All signs indicated it, but it was never a done deal until one presented.

“But if one of us...” Jace trailed off, looked down at the page he was reading about presenting as an Omega. “If one of us doesn’t, we’ll take care of the other, right?”

“Yeah.” This time, Alec was sure of his answer. If Jace presented as an Omega, Alec wouldn’t leave him out to hang.

“Pact?” Jace asked. He offered a hand.

“I swear on it,” Alec said sincerely, gripping the hand firmly.

Jace repeated his words, the tension in his shoulders draining away, and they went back to their studying.

—————————

Four years later, when Alec let out a cry and collapsed onto the training mat, clutching his stomach, Jace hurried to his side. The Alpha grunted in shock as Alec’s scent hit him, and their eyes locked, surprise mirrored.

“Didn’t see that coming,” Jace said with feigned cheerfulness, strain clear.

“I know we had that pact,” Alec forced out through his pain, gasping as a fresh wave hit him. “But I don’t expect... You don’t have to-“

“I want to, and I will,” Jace said firmly. “As long as you let me.”

Alec did nothing but nod, letting Jace help him into the Alpha’s own t-shirt and help him back to the bedroom saturated in Jace’s scent.

Carefully, Jace helped Alec to lie down. “You sure?” he offered.

“You?” Alec countered.

Jace gave a feral smile.


End file.
